1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of bonding a metallic base member and a lining and a brake member obtained by the method. In the method, since an organic solvent is not used in a bonding process, it is prevented from production and volatilization of organic gas, and thereby it is provided an environmentally friendly method and a stabilized bonding quality. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for bonding a metallic base member and a lining which causes no environmental pollution due to organic solvent and can produce a metallic base member and a lining having the same or higher rustproofness than that obtained by chemical conversion in combination with primer treatment and a stabilized adhesivity and a brake member obtained by the method.
2. Related Art
In the related art method for bonding a metallic base member and a lining, the metallic base member is subjected to surface treatment involving degreasing and rust removal at a cleaning step, an acid washing step and chemical conversion step, and coating at a chemical conversion step, and then to primer treatment for formation of thin resin film. In this manner, the metallic base member can be entirely enhanced in its rustproofness and adhesivity to the lining.
However, the primer treatment involves a dipping of the metallic base member in a solution having a resin dissolved in an organic solvent. As such an organic solvent, there is used a solvent having a high volatility such as MEK (methyl ethyl ketone), methanol and toluene. Further, these organic solvents can evaporate much from the processing tank.
Moreover, the metallic base member is usually suspended from a dedicated hanger during the treatment. When the metallic base member is subjected to the primer treatment, the primer is attached to the hanger as well as the metallic base member. Therefore, the hanger is always or regularly washed with an organic solvent so as to remove the primer from the hanger. A large amount of a volatile solvent is also used at this step.
As the regulation on VOC (volatile organic compound) becomes severer, the use of such an organic solvent at a surface treatment step of the metallic base member will be a great problem.